brotherhood_of_darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Logs/@comment-25597791-20140818234650/@comment-25597791-20140819000431
Benboy755 You said your family played along until a few days ago, what happened a few days ago? *7:54 Youngjusticeforever Well, apparently, i got naked *and went running around the house *screaming *7:54 Benboy755 what the hell *7:54 Youngjusticeforever FREEDOM!!!! *7:54 Benboy755 and what happened in this nude run *7:54 Youngjusticeforever FREEDOM IS LOVE!!!!! *well, i went outside *and started screaming it *luckily no one saw *7:55 Benboy755 oook *7:55 Youngjusticeforever or heard it *7:55 Benboy755 then what happened *7:55 Youngjusticeforever and the cops got me *Worldracer99 has joined the chat. *7:55 Benboy755 NICE *7:55 Youngjusticeforever AFTER i was clothed *7:55 Worldracer99 jsyk if LM is a demon she's a really stupid one *7:55 Benboy755 what did the cops do *7:55 Worldracer99 like how about you do some actual haunting, LM *7:55 Youngjusticeforever and i got a psychiatric evaluation *WR stop *go *or be quiet *7:56 Worldracer99 i'm completely silent *7:56 Benboy755 what was the evaluation's result *7:56 Worldracer99 irl *7:56 Youngjusticeforever and i was okay *but the psyciatric *said if they keep on playing along *it will get worse *7:56 Worldracer99 also how can she be a demon that's possessing you if two accounts were online at the same time *7:56 Benboy755 that makes sense yjf *7:56 Youngjusticeforever WR either stop fucking posting or i will ban your sorry ass *i am not in the fucking mood *7:57 Worldracer99 was she possessing one half of you and each of you were typing one-handed because that would be hilarious *7:57 Le Beater lolz *7:57 Youngjusticeforever anyway, apparently when i was raped, LM took hold and beat the living daylights out of them *7:57 Benboy755 wait what *7:57 Worldracer99 rape is never funny *7:57 Youngjusticeforever yeah, i was raped. *7:58 Benboy755 when *7:58 Youngjusticeforever eeh a few months ago *7:58 Worldracer99 seriously don't even kid about that *7:58 Benboy755 by whom *7:58 Youngjusticeforever i am not kidding *7:58 Le Beater Per WR (YS) *7:58 Youngjusticeforever some bullies at school *7:58 Benboy755 I see *7:58 Youngjusticeforever anyway, no one believed me *and i got a psychiatric ward *and was there for 3 days *7:58 Benboy755 wow *7:59 Youngjusticeforever anyway *Worldracer99 has been kicked by Youngjusticeforever. *Worldracer99 has joined the chat. *7:59 Benboy755 is there anything else to the story? *7:59 Youngjusticeforever either shut the fuck up and stop fucking posting or be positive *and yeah *anyway, if LM the demon queen gets online *just go away *i dont want anything to happen *8:00 Worldracer99 What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. *8:00 Youngjusticeforever and i dont want to take any chances *8:00 Worldracer99 ou think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. *Worldracer99 has been kicked by Youngjusticeforever. *8:00 Le Beater LMAO XD *Worldracer99 has joined the chat. *Worldracer99 has been kicked by Youngjusticeforever. *8:00 Benboy755 IKR VON *Worldracer99 has joined the chat. *8:00 Youngjusticeforever stop coming back bitch *i won't want you here slut *sorry *uncalled fore *8:00 Le Beater How can he be a slut *8:00 Youngjusticeforever IDK *8:01 Worldracer99 i love it when people don't get the joke *8:01 Youngjusticeforever instincts kcik in *8:01 Worldracer99 http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/navy-seal-copypasta *ThroughMyFace has joined the chat. *8:01 Youngjusticeforever oh who the hell is this?!?!?! *8:01 Le Beater ThroughMyFace *8:01 Youngjusticeforever and he is? *8:02 ThroughMyFace I am ThroughMyFace. *This place is being linked on cc *8:02 Youngjusticeforever by who?!?!?! *8:02 Worldracer99 i'm just here to make fun of the stuff *8:02 Benboy755 throughmybutt *Worldracer99 has been kicked by Youngjusticeforever. *8:02 Le Beater ThroughMyDick *ThroughMyFace has been kicked by Youngjusticeforever. *8:02 Youngjusticeforever stop now or i am kicking you *Worldracer99 has joined the chat. *8:02 Worldracer99 throughmyfireandflames *Homsar Runner has joined the chat. *ThroughMyFace has joined the chat. *8:03 Homsar Runner Puff Puff Puff Puffle *8:03 Le Beater ThroughMyHorseface *8:03 ThroughMyFace dgreene6765 *8:03 Worldracer99 for the record everyone i'm just here to make fun of various things *Xerox180 has joined the chat. *8:03 Worldracer99 nobody got the dragonforce joke *8:03 Homsar Runner PUFFLE PUFF *8:03 Xerox180 what the heck is this place?